High School Royal
by inuyasha-boyrocks15
Summary: When Vegeta moves to a new school and meets a mysterious new friend, will he find love? TRUE love?
1. Chemistry Class's New Kid

Chapter 1- Chemistry Class's New Kid

I walked down the hallway holding my chemistry textbook in my hand. I was listening to all of the flutter about this new kid that is supposedly some kind of prince. God I can't stand stuck up people! This was something I was defiantly I was NOT looking forward too...

I walked into my chemistry class only to see a huge group of people surrounding something... or someone come to find out. I broke through the 5-student-layer wall and eventually saw a guy with black, spiky hair and wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt and wearing black pants.

"Isn't he sooooo dreamy!" Kelly said behind me.

"I know right! Oh I envy whoever shares gym period with that sexy man!" Chelsea added.

"Oh Brother..." I thought to myself. "Well I for one thing think he's just another stuck up jerk..." I said walking away as Mrs. Chillca walked in.

"Alright students we have a new student with us today, so that means new seats!" Mrs. Chillca announced. I groaned grabbing my bag and standing up.

"Class, this is Mr. Vegeta. Give him a warm welcome now!" The whole class said hi in an awkward dreamy state and I just said it in a sarcastic, annoyed tone with a fake smile on my face.

"OK now, as I call your name you will sit where I point. Chelsea. Kelsey. Bobby. Jose. Jessica. Robert. Tim. Jenna. Chris..." This went on until there were 3 seats left in the front, with me, Vegeta and my best friend Inuyasha were standing.

"Oh please dear God don't let me be next to Vegeta!" I thought to myself.

"Inuyasha. RJ. Vegeta." Mrs. Chillca said. I was in the middle between Vegeta and Inuyasha. God damn it all! I groaned as I took my seat and began taking the notes on the projector.

"RJ, will you please let Vegeta see your notes from this chapter so he can copy them for the text next week?" Mrs. Chillca asked sweetly.

"Sure, Mrs. Chillca." I said hesitantly handing him my notebook I worked extra hard on this year.

"Thanks." Vegeta said as he took the notebook from my hand in a husky voice.

"No problem." I said with a semi-sarcastic smile. Only then did I notice that half the girls in the room were giving me looks of pure murder if looks were able to kill!

The rest of the period went by smoothly, with gym class being next. God I hope we weren't together in the pairing up today for two-on-two tennis!

- 40 minutes later- Briiiiiiiiiiing!

I grabbed my bag and put my textbook away, and just as I was about to walk away...

"Hey! RJ? Right?" Vegeta's voice came from behind me. I turned around to see him not even 2 feet from me.

"Uhh.. uh.. yeah, that's right." I said, feeling a bit nervous around him.

"I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me copy your notes. And I was also wondering if I could take them home tonight to finish." He explained.

"Oh! Sure I don't have a problem at all with that Vegeta." I said, with a real smile this time.

"Thanks a lot." He said before leaving the classroom.

"Oh my god. You don't have a crush on the new guy do you, RJ?" Inuyasha said behind me. I had no idea he was even there!

"Oh! Uh... no! Of course not!" I blushed as I began to walk out of chemistry with Inuyasha following.


	2. Tennis Couple's Match

Chapter 2- Tennis "Couple's" Game

Inuyasha and I entered the gym locker room talking about what to do over the weekend after studying for the AP World History test, when we saw Vegeta at the end of one of the lockers. Shirtless. Oh my... O_O...! Talk. About. HOT! I mean... he had rock hard abs, the biggest muscles possible for a junior, and the most wonderful build ever.

"Alrighty stop staring..." Inuyasha said as he pulled me by the arm to our lockers. "I knew you liked him." Inuyasha said pulling out his outfit.

"OK... maybe a little." I blushed snapping my fingers, changing both of our clothes. I closed my locker and turned around to leave the room when I ran smack into Vegeta, falling on my ass. Typical!

"Watch where you're going next time." Vegeta said with a little bit of laugh holding out his hand to me.

"Sorry about that, my fault!" I said grabbing his hand and pulling myself up.

"No problem at all." He said before walking out of the gym locker room. Inuyasha and I looked at each other and shrugged before following Vegeta into the gym.

Coach Farns blew his high pitched whistle before speaking in his megaphone voice.

"Alright! We're playing couples tennis today! Now line up so I can pick couples!"

"Oh god what's going to happen now!" I thought to myself. Coach went down the lines before reaching the last 8 of us.

"Inuyasha, Vegeta against RJ and Koga!" Coach Farns announced.

"WHAT!" Me and Inuyasha said in unison.

"But coach, we're always together!" Inuyasha argued.

"I call the shots big guy." Coach simply said before announcing the last game.

"This should be interesting..." I said as we walked towards the tennis courts. I pulled out my iPod touch and went to my Glee playlist. I was going to win whether it was against Inuyasha or not!

We got to our court, rackets in hand. I decided to be fair and let Vegeta serve first.

"Ready to get pounded?" Vegeta asked across the court.

"Only if it means into a trophy for winning." I countered starting Rehab by Glee on my iPod. *Side note, not the best at comebacks and that's the best I got lol!*

At that, Vegeta served the ball right to me at lightning speed!

"WOW!" I said before ducking and looking behind me. I turned around to see Vegeta had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Oh it's on." I said challenging him. I grabbed the ball and hit it over to him to serve again. He whacked the tennis ball at the same speed as before, but the time I was ready. I whacked that thing back over towards Inuyasha, who hit it towards Koga. Koga hit it at Vegeta, he hit it at me, and I SLAMMED that ball so hard it hit the white line passed Vegeta. That was only one volley and I was sweating!

"Not bad, but not enough to win this game!" Vegeta taunted tossing the ball to me to serve.

"Wanna bet?" I taunted back serving the ball towards Inuyasha. The game went on and on endlessly it seemed. 15-15. 30-30. Deuce! Advantage my team! It all came down to this.

"Ready Vegeta? I said about to serve.

"Bring it!" He said. I jumped up and served the ball towards him, ready to win this thing! He hit it back, heading towards Koga, but I told him I got it. Before that ball got even close to the ground and I jumped up and SLAM! The ball hit their side of the court, giving us the game.

"WOO!" I cheered giving Koga a high-five.

"Good game." Inuyasha came over and shook my hand.

"Back at'cha. Hey! Good game Vegeta." I said holding out my hand."

"I have to admit that was impressive. I mean, no offense but it doesn't exactly look like you work out, and I'm surprised you're a sports person." Vegeta admitted taking my hand and shacking it.

"Well it's how I get my anger out." I exclaimed wiping my forehead on my sleeve. We all walked back to the gym lockers and I once again snapped my fingers to make me and Inuyasha magically clean and in our original clothes before heading to AP World History Class together, whilst Vegeta had Pre-Calculus.


	3. The King of Lunch Causes Trouble

Chapter 3- The King of Lunch

Inuyasha and I left our AP World History class to head to lunch. We were still trying to decide on what to do after studying for the test. We walked to our lockers and put all our previous classes book in, and began walking to the cafeteria downstairs. Little did we suspect that there was drama brewing, about to overflow, right onto our unprotected hands.

"Oh god not Sesshomaru again..." I groaned seeing him "banish" a table full of students away for his own personal space. He apparently needed a whole table to himself to feel like "home," which was a freaking castle.

"OK, I am so done with this. Guys, don't give him your spot." I said stopping the kids he shooed away.

"But he'll pound us into nothing." Tim said looking back at the prince.

"There won't be any pounding while I'm around." I said walking away from them. I got closer and closer until I was a foot away from Sesshomaru's "throne."

"Hey. Sesshomaru. I believe that those people were sitting here." I said leaning on the table with my arms to piss him off even more.

"Yeah. So? They aren't anymore. Are they?" Sesshomaru said threateningly.

"They will be when I'm done here." I said looking up at Sesshomaru as he rose from his seat, non- hesitant to start a fight for his pride.

"Oh you think so?" Sesshomaru said preparing to strike.

"Oh I know so, buddy." I threw back. At that, Sesshomaru lunged at me with his claws, pinning me to a nearby wall. "It's gonna... take more than... that to stop me." I grabbed his hand and easily withdrew it from my neck. Before I knew it, I snapped my figures and Sesshomaru flew half-way across the courtyard and into a tree. I then waved my hand in one quick, swift movement and made his food appear in front of him on a blanket in the grass. See? I'm not all that mean haha!

"Wow, RJ! How did-? Oh my god!" Tim said coming from behind me amazed at what he had just witnessed.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, Tim." I said with a slight laugh before turning around and saw Tim to his rightful seat, talking to him for a minute as we walked there. I then joined Inuyasha and we saw Vegeta enter the cafeteria. We quickly ran over to him, beating a huge crowd of girls right behind us.

"OK, I'll help you escape these girls Vegeta. Trust me, you won't get to eat with them all over you." I said laughing. I then grabbed his hand then ran back inside with Inuyasha in tow. We ran down the hallway a short ways, took a right, ran down a longer hallway, then another right and out the double doors. We ran up the stairs to the second floor and then went inside again. Took a left and went to my locker.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this, Vegeta!" I said looking into his eyes. He nodded and I snapped my fingers and the three of us were transported into my locker.

"How the hell did you do that!" Vegeta asked looking around in amazement.

"I'm...a... ugh... to put it plainly a witch." I said. "But the good kind. I don't fly around on broom sticks, do the pointy hat thing or the black cat thing." I laughed.

"Good to know." Vegeta said still in shock. "Come on. I have my own little 'clubhouse' in this thing when I need to study." I said jutting my head in the directing of a building in my locker. We all walked together as I unlocked the door to a peaceful and quiet library/cafe.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Vegeta said, still astonished. I wasn't surprised. I mean, wouldn't you be if you found out one of your friends was a witch and had a mini library/cafe in their locker?

"Yeah. RJ does a lot of amazing things that even amaze me sometimes still." Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling up a chair and getting the touch-pad menu.

"Com'on, Vegeta! Sit. Don't worry nothing's gonna bite." I said laughing as I took a seat myself, then grabbing a menu for myself. Vegeta hesitantly took a seat as he looked around the mini building.

"In all my years I never thought something like this existed..." Vegeta said in a dazed tone.

"Well, anything is possible if you have an open mind." I said with a smile from over my menu. The three of us sat there, just talking. I loved just talking with my friends. It gave me a since of belonging, of acceptance... considering that practically everyone is school made fun of me being... gay. I hoped with all my heart that Vegeta wouldn't change his thoughts of me when I told him... if I told him.

"Maybe we should get back before the bell rings." I said wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"Good idea, I think we should head to AP English now. Doesn't hurt to get there early." Inuyasha said grabbing his backpack.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Inuyasha. Hey, what class do you have, Vegeta?" I ask picking up my messenger bag backpack.

"AP English." He said laughing like it was typical fate, but in a good way.

"Oh wow. I'm glad to hear that we have quit a few classes together." I smiled. We all stood in a row as I looked out the little slit in my locker to see if anyone was coming. The coast was clear so I snapped my fingers and out we were.

" That was the best lunch I've ever had. Thanks, RJ." Vegeta said laying his head in the back of his hands behind his head as we begun to walk downstairs.

"Oh no problem! I try not to make a habit of eating in there as to not raise suspicion of why I'm never in the cafeteria or courtyard during lunch." I explained.

"That makes since. So how long have you been a witch?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well, ever since I can remember I guess. I've been through so much that I guess I never thought of how it originated in my blood." I told.

"It's the most amazing thing I've seen. Honest." Vegeta said as we got back inside the hallways. We were all enjoying each other's company when all of a sudden, all hell broke loose.


	4. Hell in the Hallways

Chapter4- The Hell of the Hallways

"Hey! Gay Freak!" We all heard someone yell from behind us. I slowly turned around only to see Sesshomaru, except this time he had his posy of Naraku, Kagura, Nappa, Raditz and Jaken.

"Hey! I told you not to call him gay!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What're you going to do about it!" Nappa spat back at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Stop. They're not worth our time. Com'on guys." I said jutting my head towards the opposite direction. We began walking away, when a huge hand grabbed my shoulder and forced me to make a 180 degree turn, only to see Raditz staring back at me.

"Oh we're not done with you yet, fag." Raditz said dragging me back to the hell of all groups.

"Hey! LEMME GO YOU JERK!" I yelled before kicking him right in the balls. He keeled over in pain as I ran back to Inuyasha and Vegeta.

"Hey! What's going on?" Koga came up behind us.

"They're trying to get revenge for Sesshomaru cause he's too much of a wuss to get revenge himself." Inuyasha yelled throwing his bag towards the lockers.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't. They're not worth it. Com'on." I said walking a little closer to Sesshomaru and his gang. "Oh. And FYI, don't think for a second that I care what you think of me. Because I'm proud of who I am and if you can't accept me for who I am, then screw you." At that, I turned around and put my hand on Vegeta's arm turning him around to show him where we were going. The next thing I knew someone grabbed me by my arm and spun me around before grabbing my shirt. "Hey. I didn't say you could leave." Sesshomaru said three inches from my face. "I don't need your damn permission. Now let me go, or else." I warned with a look that could kill.

"Hey! Let him go!" Vegeta said before grabbing the back of the collar of Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Alright you asked for it new kid." Sesshomaru said before throwing a punch at Vegeta's face, causing him to fly a few feet into the lockers. "Vegeta!" I yelled running to him. I helped him sit up and looked at Sesshomaru and his posy, about to attack. "No one hurts Vegeta and gets away with that!" A girl screamed from behind me. Before I knew it a bunch of girls started surrounding Sesshomaru and his gang, leaving me and Vegeta holding back laughter.

"I think that's our queue to get out'a here while we still have a chance." Koga said helping me and Vegeta to our feet. Next thing I knew we were all heading to AP English.


End file.
